Keep your head up
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: This is a songfic based on what happens after the kiss under IOMG, just a little different from other stories


**wooh, ehhhh, wooooh.**

**I've been waiting on the sunset**  
><strong>Bills on my mindset<strong>  
><strong>I can get deny theyre getting high<strong>  
><strong>Higher than my income<strong>  
><strong>Income's breadcrumbs<strong>  
><strong>I've been trying to survive<strong>

Why? Why'd I do it? Why'd I kiss him? Ugh I'm so stupid, and just to make it worse I had to run away, from it all. Everyone that once cared is gone. Freddie hasn't even spoken to me since the lock-in. Carly is pissed at me, cause apparently I almost stole her future husband, and that was cause she secretly loved him. And Spencer, yeah he is still there for me, but it's kind of hard trying to talk to him cause Carly you know lives with him. Sometimes, I just feel like giving up, and breaking down and crying. But there's always something that keeps me from doing that.

**The glow that the sun gives  
>Right around sunset<br>Helps me realize  
>This is just a journey<br>Drop your worries  
>You are gonna turn out fine.<br>Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
>Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.<strong>

So here I am, again. I'm sitting here on the beach. Thinking just thinking. You know it's funny I haven't been to this beach in a long time. I used to come here with my dad. We could come here to get away from all the problems. Mom being the mother she is, myself getting into trouble, and all the name-calling and gossip people would say about our family. And it was strange because even through all the problems, just sitting there with him watching the sunset made me feel like everything would turn out fine.

**But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<strong>

**I know it's hard, know its hard,**  
><strong>To remember sometimes,<strong>  
><strong>But you gotta keep your head up, oh,<strong>  
><strong>And you can let your hair down, eh<strong>.

I just wish he were here to tell me that everything would be fine. And all I have to do is keep my head up. But he isn't. And right now it's just hard to even try when no one is here to support me. I get up and walk up to the shore.

**I've got my hands in my pockets,  
>Kickin these rocks.<br>Its kinda hard to watch this life go by.  
>I'm buyin in the skeptics,<br>Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes  
><strong>

I've got my hands in my pocket, and start kicking some rocks. As I start to cry. There's nothing in my life now that I haven't messed up and I have no idea what to do. I may as well be going insane.

**I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled  
>I start to comprimise<br>My life and the purpose.  
>Is it all worth it,<br>Am I gonna turn out fine?  
>Oh, you'll turn out fine.<br>Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.**

"Why do you have to make my life miserable?" "Why is it funny to you, taking the only one who I always count on away from me, Or is just entertaining to watch me cry cause the guy I'm in love with not give a damn, ohh and better yet make my best friend hate me cause I'm in love with her future husband, do you just hate me so much that you can't even see me happy?" I fall to my knees, and with just my luck it's starts to rain.

**But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<strong>

**I know it's hard, know its hard,**  
><strong>To remember sometimes,<strong>  
><strong>But you gotta keep your head up, oh,<strong>  
><strong>And you can let your hair down, eh.<strong>

"Great, just great...Thank you."

"Sam?" I turn around to see Freddie staring at me. I get up quickly, and wipe my tears.

"Uhm, w...what are you doing here?" I say building my posture back up.

"I'd ask the same, but I was just wondering why you were yelling to yourself?"

"Oh, you heard that." I say, a little embarassed. I went crazy for a little.

"All of it actually. Wait... are you blushing?" He looks closely.

**Only rainbows after rain  
>The sun will always come again.<br>And its a circle, circling,  
>Around again, it comes around again.<strong>

"No" I turn my head. He looks down but looks back up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't talk to you. I just need to get my head clear."

"It's ok, I know what you were going to say anyway."

"No you dont." I start to walk away.

**Only rainbows after rain**  
><strong>The sun will always come again.<strong>  
><strong>And its a circle, circling,<strong>  
><strong>Around again, it comes around,<strong>

"I love you Sam." He yells after me, and I stop in my place, and turn around. And I cross my arms.

"You mean it." I say, with my tears mixing with the rain. He nods.

And I run to him. And he pulls me into a hug.

**But you gotta keep your head up, oh,**  
><strong>And you can let your hair down, eh.<strong>  
><strong>you gotta keep your head up, oh,<strong>  
><strong>And you can let your hair down, eh.<strong>

**I know it's hard, know its hard**  
><strong>To remember sometimes,<strong>  
><strong>But you gotta keep your head up, oh,<strong>  
><strong>And you can let your hair down, eh.<strong>

"I love you too"

And we share a slow blissful kiss. As the rain stop, and a rainbow comes into view with the sun.

**Keep your head up, oh,**  
><strong>And you can let your hair down, eh.<strong>  
><strong>Keep your head up, oh,<strong>  
><strong>And you can let your hair down, eh.<strong>  
><strong>Keep your head up, oh,<strong>  
><strong>And you can let your hair down.<strong>

I pull back, and hold him closely. And I smile, as I whisper "Thank you, dad"


End file.
